


E.T.A.

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One character gave other support during stressful time.  Patrick is waiting for Gerard to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.T.A.

Patrick kept a close eye on the arrivals board. There’d been that one final text before boarding and then hours to wait until the plane arrived. 

It had started with texts sent to Gerard. Patrick, after all, knew how it felt to have your band break up around you. From Gerard’s initial response had followed late night phone calls, Skype and now this: Gerard visiting for a week.

Being honest with himself, Patrick would admit to being nervous, not really sure what was happening between them. The calls had gotten more intimate as they went on. The visit had been Gerard’s suggestion and Patrick had been happy to agree to it. His spare room was made up although he hoped it wouldn’t be used.

Pete had laughed and called him a hound dog when Patrick told him about the visit, letting him know he wouldn’t be around for a week. 

Patrick took another look at the arrivals board. Gerard’s plane was showing as landed. He swallowed nervously and straightened his hat. He could do this.


End file.
